


[podfic] we are figurines

by callunavulgari, reena_jenkins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Genderswap, Loki Does What He Wants, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You sure you don't want that drink?" Toni asks. "'Cause the thing is, I'd really rather this end with scotch and sex rather than you trying to take over the planet."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] we are figurines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we are figurines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/445163) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**   
****

**Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Genderbent, Female Tony Stark, Loki Does What He Wants  
 ****

**Length:**  00:12:10  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG_IM\)%20_we%20are%20figurines_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
